Triptych
by ScaiOnyx
Summary: People call them emotionless, cold-blooded killers, but in reality, they are just little girls surviving the consequences an adult's choice has created.


A/N - Wrote this 3 years ago for an English assignment. (Yes. I wrote fan fiction for an English assignment. What the teachers don't know, won't hurt them =P) Most of it is paraphrased from the anime episodes as this was originally written for people completely ignorant to the awesomeness that is _Gunslinger Girl_.

Disclaimer - I do not own _Gunslinger Girl_.

* * *

**Triptych**

**Henrietta**

_Ring. Ring._

The door opened a fraction and mistrustful eyes glared at us.

"Hello, I'm sorry for intruding, but..."

"What do you want?"

"I'm a journalist from Latina, Italy. I've received word that Mr. Marco from Beretta Inc. was here so I have come here for an article."

"I don't know who you're talking about. You've got the wrong address." He started to close the door, but Jose was quicker and propped it open.

"I am sure that it is this building."

"I'm telling you he isn't here!" He came out of the apartment shutting the door behind him, simultaneously pulling out his gun.

"Can't you hear me? That guy isn't here!" He walked menacingly towards Jose and backed him against the wall. He grabbed hold of Jose's collar threateningly. I had been standing there passively up till now, but when I saw him manhandle Jose, I went on autopilot. I walked up to him and swung my violin case up to smash him on the head. His companions inside had heard the thud of his body hitting the floor. They came rushing out holding their rifles at the ready, but by that time, a machine gun was in my hands and I was ready.

_ It was a massacre. _

When I finally regained control of myself, everyone was dead. Bullet holes dotted the walls. Piles of empty cartridges littered the floor.

"Henrietta...why did you go crazy?"

There was disappointment in his voice, and I hugged my weapon close. After not getting any response from me, he called up backup and told them the mission had failed. I was so upset at making Jose disappointed that I let him lead me into a van without fussing. It wasn't until we had stopped at a red light, that I was finally able to tell him the reason.

_I just wanted to be useful to Jose._

**Rico**

Since I was born, I was never able to leave the hospital. But two years ago, for the first time, my body was able to move freely. I'm grateful to the Corporation. They have given me freedom.

We have an assignment. The location is a hotel in Verona. Jean told me to scout out the back door. He reminded me that if anyone saw me, kill them. The back door was in an alleyway off a small side street. I was looking around when the door suddenly opened and a boy in hotel uniform came out.

Less than five minutes later, we were sitting near the back door and talking. Well, the boy was talking and I was listening. This boy talked a lot. I wonder if all boys are like this. For some reason he was telling me about his father and his dreams. When he asked me about my father, for some reason I found myself telling him the truth instead of making something up on the spot. He talked a lot, but ..._he was nice._

Tonight the assignment would be completed. Eliminate the politician.

Pretending to be from Room Service, I gained access to the suite and disposed of the secretary before he could utter a sound.

One shot to the head.

The politician died coming out of the bathroom.

Two shots to his heart. Two shots to his head.

Job Complete.

I dashed out of the room and nearly crashed into Him. The boy who talked a lot.

"Rico? What are you doing here? Isn't that our uniform? What's going on?"

I was surprised. I never had a lot to say, but at that time I truly did not know what to say. What had Jean told me?

"Oh yeah."

_If anyone sees you..._

"I'm Sorry."

_...kill them._

_BANG_

Every morning, I wonder whether my body still exists or not. And every day, I enjoy my life at The Corporation.

**Triela**

_Dopey. Grumpy. Sneezy. Sleepy. Happy. Bashful. Just one more and you will have all seven!_

"You don't look too well, are you all right?"

"I've been having cramps lately. It's rather painful, but if this is one of the sensations of being alive, I'll endure it."

_Knock Knock._

"Hilscher is looking for you, he told you to go to the meeting room."

Henrietta is Jose's little sister. Rico is Jan's tool. I wonder...what does Hilscher want me to be? It would have been much easier if they had programmed that in when they set the restrictions.

We have a mission. We are going to Naples to look for a man. It seems that we need him to testify against someone. Hilscher says that if all goes well we would be back at The Corporation by tomorrow morning. But my gut told me things would not go easily.

We managed to take our target into custody, but he escaped, and my cramps were not helping the situation at all. I am the best in The Corporation. There was no way I will let the target go free. By the time I caught up with him he was surrounded by members of the mafia that wants to kill him. They were weak. All seven of them. Even so it took me over 5 minutes to dispose of them. It seems the pain in my midriff was affecting my performance more than I thought.

It seems that the reason our target came to Naples is to see his daughter one last time. He had promised to give his daughter a present in person. We had a nice talk before I let him escape. For some reason, Hilscher asked me if I wanted something different for Christmas that year. How strange. I told him I didn't.

I stood there with a bear in each hand. I _knew_ I should have asked for a different present for this year.

* * *

A/N - Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
